


No Greater Joy Than Racing Around in Fuzzy Socks

by ButterflyCrossing



Series: HARDCORE PARKOUR (shipping in the running anime) [4]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Basically they live together in their apartment and are cheap college students so, College AU, Kinda, M/M, for a prompt on imaginetheparkourkids, fuzzy socks and date nights, its pure fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/ButterflyCrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on ImagineTheParkourKids ""i just waxed the floors, quick grab your fuzzy socks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Greater Joy Than Racing Around in Fuzzy Socks

Takeru admired his handiwork. The newly washed wood floors of the small apartment glistened under the LED lights overhead. A slide of his sock-covered foot along the ground let him know it had just the right amount of give for sliding around, but not enough for one misstep to make him fall on his ass. He picked up the Swifer he had been using and moved it to its place in the bathroom closet, before heading into the bedroom and grabbing two pairs of fuzzy socks. He moved back to the main room, sat on the couch, and replaced his plain socks with the fuzzier ones.

As he was pulling on the second sock, he heard keys jangling in the lock. As soon as the door swung open, Takeru chucked the second pair of socks at Riku's head. Riku's fast reflexes allowed him to snatch them out of the air as Takeru told him, "I just washed the floors, quick, put on your fuzzy socks."

Riku grinned and trotted over to the couch to follow his boyfriends instructions. Skating around on their socks had become a weekly ritual to start their stay-in date nights. As young college students paying for their own apartment and all their necessities, nights out were a luxury they couldn't indulge in as often as they might like, but they made up for it with their weekly dates in their apartments. 

It always started with the sock skating, and then Riku would cook them dinner while Takeru would find a movie to watch, set up a pillow fortress, and make sure the apartment was tidy. They had once tried switching roles, but after the kitchen had almost burned down, they had mutually agreed that Riku would always be the one to cook. They always had fun, and it never got boring.

**Author's Note:**

> To turn this into TakeNanaRiku, simply add in a Skype call during the date. Poor Nana doesn't get any of Riku's delicious food tho.
> 
> See more of my stuff as Admin Heath on ImagineTheParkourKids on tumblr


End file.
